Blade's Soul
by MasterOfHarems
Summary: To Jaune, Crocea Mors was just a sword, normal and plain. However, when he learned the Crocea Mors has a soul and can talk, Jaune finds himself listening to the sword's advice on life, love, and fighting. From then on, Jaune changes from an everyday nobody who dreams of becoming a hero to a hero he always dreamt of being. (Going through rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, this is MasterOfHarems. If you've read our recently posted story** **Will You Play With the Devil?** **Then you know who we are. If not, go read that story first if you'll like. Normally there would be no author's note here, but this a note to the people who read our other story; We're going to be doing 2 stories at once so don't expect us to always update the other story.**

 **Summary:** _ **To Jaune, Crocea Mors was just a sword, normal and plain. However, when he learned the Crocea Mors has a soul and can talk, Jaune finds himself listening to the sword's advice on life, love, and fighting. From then on, Jaune changes from an everyday nobody who dreams of becoming a hero to a hero he always dreamt of being.**_

Disclaimer: Monty Oum owns Rwby. He did die and sadly his will doesn't say that he'll give ownership to us.

First Advice: Hero and Training comes in a Package

Jaune sighs as he slowly walks back to his team dorm room. It was the second semester and he has yet to show huge improvements. __The training with Pyrrha helped and he has improved quite a lot, but the gap between him and the average Beacon student was still wide. He then thought of Team Rwby and the others on his team. Each and every one of them is stronger than him by threefold. However each has something in common; they all had weapons that were not so plain and normal. Ruby had her killer scythe, Yang has her shotgun gantlets, and Blake has a variant weapon that can become a sword to a gun to a grappling hook. Then Weiss has her multi-dust using rapier, Pyrrha has a rifle/javelin/sword, Ren has dual SMGs that have blades that can pierce through Grimm armor easily, and then Nora has a grenade launching hammer.

Jaune sighs again as he wishes he had some kind of abnormal weapon too. When he got to his dorm room door he overhears his team talking.

"Pyrrha, is the training working at all? He's still weak. If we send him out there he could be killed." Ren said.

"Nora thinks so too. Jaune is pretty weak."

"Nora, that's a bit harsh. Besides isn't he showing improvements? It's not enough to beat someone like Cardin, but at least he's improving."

"It's not that I doubt him or you. I just don't want any of us to be killed or hurt fatally. We can't always protect him when he needs it."

"All he needs is a little push. During the initiative I've seen him use his brain. He's surprising strategic. If we can get him strong enough to fight on even grounds with at least your level, Ren he's going to be an unstoppable force." Pyrrha countered.

Ren sighed. "Fine, starting tomorrow all of us will try to train Jaune. He needs it."

Jaune left the door and heads to the roof. While the words that came out of Ren's mouth hurt, he knew it was true. He also knew that Ren wasn't trying to get rid of him. They were trying to help him. As Jaune arrived at the roof where he and Pyrrha train daily, he looks up in the night sky. He then asked, "can I really become a hero?"

Suddenly, he hears a voice in his head yell, " _Holy Fucking Monty! Stop being a pussy and all depressed! You won't become a hero if you keep doing that! I'm sick of hearing you doubting yourself!_ "

Jaune looked around, trying to see if someone was trying to prank him. 'Am I going crazy?'

" _No you fuck tart. Look at the Sword!_ "  
Jaune then pulled out Crocea Mors and sees it glow faintly. "Crocea Mors?"

" _Maybe you do have a brain after all. Yes it's me, your 'boring and plain' sword._ _Also you can speak in your mind. I'm a fucking sword, I'm not supposed to talk for real._ "

'How is this possible? How are you able to talk?'

" _All weapons have souls. You just have to bond and make a contract with each other for this to happen._ "

'Then how are you-'

" _Because I'm fucking sick of having to hear your whining about being a hero when you do nothing but dream about becoming one._ "

'But I train every night with Pyrrha. How am I doing nothing?'

" _Well aren't you full of questions. Look, you can hear me because I want you to, but I won't do anything helpful because we still haven't made a contract. And the training you do every night only improves your fighting skills with a sword. It doesn't make you have more muscles, become smarter, or even help you with fighting sharp claws and teeth that can rip you to shreds._ "

'Ok, then. How do I become stronger?'

" _Hold your horses. Who said I was going to help? You still haven't formed a contract with me so why should I help?_ "

'Then make a contract with me!'

" _No_."

'What? I thought you said I had to make a contract in or-'

" _I did say you have to make a contract with me, but I never said I accept._ "

'Then what do I have to do?!'

" _Prove it to me; prove that you really want to become a hero. Right now all I see is a wimp that faked his way into Beacon._ "

'What do I have to do? I'll prove it! Give it all you've got!'

" _The challenge to prove yourself is simple. Slay 20 beowolves without help or running away._ "

'Wh-what!?'

" _I thought you said that you'll prove yourself. Are you going to back down like you always have been?!_ "

'I-I'll do it!'

With that, Jaune quickly sneaks outside until he reaches Beacon Cliff. He takes a deep breath before jumping down. However, unnoticed by Jaune, was a camera watching that caught Jaune.

Ozpin watched on his scroll. The cameras were all linked onto his scroll so that the first sign of intrusion always goes to him first. 'So, he's reached that stage. And for it to be the same challenge his father received… Looks like the years going to be even more interesting than I anticipated.'

[With Jaune]

Jaune was nervous. His heart was beating faster than normal, but he showed nothing but calmness. Suddenly there a bush rustled. Jaune jumped and drew Crocea. Out came a little rabbit, but Jaune didn't let his guard down. He was right to do so as a beowolf jumped onto the rabbit and devoured it. The Grimm then stared at Jaune before it howled into the full moon. Jaune paled. He knew that beowolves often go in packs and howl to signal their pack to assist them, however, unknown by civilians and military soldiers, beowolves in their strongest state during a full moon. If he had to face 20 of them… Jaune knew he was going to either die horribly or he was going to run and fail the challenge. Jaune took a deep breath and thought quickly. If he could take this beowolf out fast enough and hide, he can slowly take down 19 others. However, before Jaune can act, 19 other beowolves came out. Coincident or not, Jaune knew that his plan was thrown out the window.

The Grimms all growled and one slowly walked towards Jaune. Without hesitation it leaped at Jaune. Jaune, while couldn't take 20 at once, he could at least beat a beowolf i 1. The others don't look like they're going to intercept, so Jaune ducked as the beowolf soared over his head. As it happened Jaune raised his blade. As the beowolf leaped passed, Crocea was dragged along its chest to it belly, while not killing the beowolf, injuring it badly. Before the beowolf recovered from the hit, Jaune charged at it with Crocea ready for a horizontal strike. With a single swipe the beowolf dispersed into black particles. The other beowolves slowly circled Jaune. 'Oh Sweet Monty, please let me survive this.' Was Jaune's thought before one of the circling beowolf pounched.

[With Ozpin]

'Hmmm, his form is nice, but it lacks strength.' Ozpin watched as Jaune was encircled by the remaining beowolves. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Before Ozpin can put away his scroll, Team Rwby and the npr of Jnpr came in. They all saw the scroll and rushed towards Ozpin demanding answers.

"Headmaster, What is the dunce doing out there!? He's going to die!" Weiss asked. Normally she wouldn't care, but after what Jaune did during the dance Weiss wasn't afraid to call Jaune a friend of hers even as annoying as Jaune is with his flirting.

Ozpin raised his hand, silencing them. "It is not my place to tell you why he's out there. If you want to know, he'll tell you once he's ready."

"But he's going to die out there!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Do you doubt your leader?"

"No, but-"

"No Buts. Do you doubt him or not?"

"Not answering, Pyrrha ran out the door yelling that she's going to save Jaune. Without a word, the rest followed.

[When they arrived]

By the time they had arrived, Jaune was still encircled. He had a bunch of scratches here and there, but the most noticeable wound was a large gash on his right side where the ribs were. With his shield dropped right next to a beowolf, he clutched his side with his left hand.

"JAUNE!" yelled Ruby. She took our Crescent Rose and was ready to rush in to help Jaune when he yelled, "DON'T! Let me handle this."

Before anyone else can respond, Jaune rushed at a beowolf that was rushing towards him. With another single swipe, the beowolf dispersed. '6 down, 14 more to go.'

" _Are you ready to give up yet? If you do, you'll at least survive._ "

'Shut up! I will prove myself!'

Unnoticed by the group of spectators, a beowolf slipped away from the pack and lunged at Ruby, who was standing the closest to the encircling pack. Ruby had put away her scythe already so there was no time to block or evade. 'The others are too far away!' Jaune yelled mentally. Subconsciously, Jaune added Aura to his leg and ran towards Ruby. He then jumped, with the Aura added, he leaped over the beowolves. Not wasting a single second, Jaune ran the second he recovered from his jump.

When Ruby opened her eyes, she saw Jaune. However, blood splatted on her face. She widens her eyes at what she saw. The beowolf had its jaws latched onto Jaune's left arm while Jaune had stabbed it through its skull. The beowolf disappeared as Jaune keeled down. He clutched his left arm as he dropped his sword. "God dang it! Ruby return to Yang. I can't fight while protecting you."

"What are you talking about? How are you going to fight in this condition?!" Yang yelled.

"Just take her, I can do this!"

Jaune slowly got up, picked up Crocea and rushed at the pack of beowolves once more. 2 Charged at him this time. One leaped at him, which Jaune dodged by sidestepping the lunge. The other one ran forward and lashed its claws out. Jaune jumped over the swipe, but the beowolf that had leaped at him leaped at him from behind. Crocea skittled away from Jaune's hands as he was pinned down by the beowolf. 'Shit!'

" _If only you had given up…_ "

'Shut it I said! Give me power, lead me your strength.'

" _You still haven't proven yourself…_ "

'LIKE I CARE! Crocea Mors, I am you master, the one who wields you! Lend me your power. I'll make the contract with you right now!'

Crocea didn't respond at first, but after a few seconds it said, " _Then yell out my name. My name is_!_ "

"Perforabit anima, Funereasque Luna!"

Before their eyes, Jaune's friends watch as a bright flash surround Jaune. When they opened their eyes they saw a something unnatural. Jaune stood in front of the, with his back towards them, and was completely healed; the bitten arm and all. However, that was not what shocked them. Jaune was wearing something completely different from always. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a red trench coat over it. He wore black pants with the end overlapped by the steel toe boots he wore.

(Side Note: Think of Dante from Devil May Cry, but without the silver hair and giant ass blade on his back.)

On his right hand was a katana that was 2.5 feet long and the width was slightly bigger than a normal katana. The blade was white entirely, with no hand guard on it. The handle was covered in blue wrappings that were almost like blue bandages.

(Side Note: Think Ichigo's Bankai blade with the description provided. The wrapping part is basically how the white bandages on Ichigo's shikai blade look like.)

Without a word he raised his left hand. The palm was pointed towards the pack of Grimms. Jaune then yelled out, "Luceat."

A white orb about the size of a watermelon formed in front of the open palm and fired at the pack of beowolf that rushed towards Jaune. The orb made contact and an explosion of white light burst out. When the dust cleared, there was a crater caused by the orb. Inside the crater, 6 beowolves survived. Suddenly Jaune's figure phased out and he appeared right next to one of the beowolves.

(Side Note: Think how the Sonido works in Bleach or how Obito from Naruto phases through attacks.)

With an overhead slash the beowolf dispersed. The remaining 5 look at each other before them all leaped towards Jaune. Crocea, or now known as Funereasque Luna, glowed white. Jaune then swung his sword horizontally as he yelled "Lunae." A crescent shaped energy was released; it sliced straight through the 5 beowolves before it disappears with the beowolves. Jaune walked toward his friends right after he was finished. He pulled back his coat a bit to reveal a sheath that was meant for the sword. It was red in color with a black line going right through the middle .

"Jaune… What was that?" asked Blake shocked at the damage Jaune had done. It was Jaune for god sake! He was supposed to be only strong enough to beat an Ursa, not wipe out part of the ground.

" _impressive. Contact made, now let's get with the first lesson, How to be Cool._ "

'And I need to because? I know heroes are cool in the books, but those are all fairy tale.'

" _I'm the master, you're the student. Now shut up and listen. Your friends are clearly confused, awed, and surprised. First up you have to tell them half the truth. If you do, they can't tell if you're lying, you're technically not._ "

"It's the reason why I came out here."

"What do you mean by that?" Ren asked

"In our family, we have the ability to unlock a certain power, which I just did. However, it only unlocks when in danger of certain death. I took the risk."

"What would happen if it failed to unlock?" This time it was Pyrrha.

"Simple, I would've died."

"Why are you so calm?! You could've died!" yelled Ruby, "Especially when you took that hit for me!"

"Well, I'm alive aren't I?"

" _Good, now do some cliché speech about trying to get stronger._ "

Thinking quickly, Jaune used one of the speeches he used in his daydreams. "I only did this because I was weak. I don't want to keep relying on you guys. I knew I was weak, so I wanted to get stronger, strong enough to stand besides all of you."

All was silent until Pyrrha stepped forward and slapped Jaune. "That was for scaring us." Before she hugged him. "And this is for coming back alive."

The rest of them stood back with a smile. They all knew the champion had a crush on the local goofball. "Let's go back to Beacon shall we?" Jaune asked.

With a bunch of nods of agreement, they all returned and slept through the night.

[With Ozpin]

'Just in time too. With them approaching, Jaune will need this power.' Ozpin's scroll suddenly vibrates. Taking it out, a message was displayed:

" **It's time. Be prepared, they're going to strike soon.** "

***End***

 **Sorry if this is bad, but this was created on the whim. We didn't bother planning out this story to see if we would've done great on this. As always, please leave a review, we'd appreciate it. If you have any questions, PM us or leave it in the reviews. MOH, out.**


	2. Failure

**Welcome back, MOH here. Anyway, we're posting this the same day we uploaded** **Blade's Soul.** **From the sounds of the 5 review we got so far, people want up to do a bit of changing on that one. So far we've gathered 3 facts.**

 **The characters were a bit too OCC and we made Ruby weak as fuck.**

 **The fight scenes were not realistic and not fast paced enough to be considered a Rwby fight scene.**

 **We used too much ideas from other animes so the creativity was shot down to a grade school level**

 **Everything needs a editing. The dialogue, the details, the 3** **rd** **person paragraphs, everything basically**

 **And finally surprisingly we got 11 favorites with 22 follows even thou the story was as bad as a baby's drawing.**

 **So here's the deal: We're going to do a rewrite. We personally think this is a good plot for a story made on the whim without planning. Updates will come once a week, maybe twice if we're feeling ok. We hope you understand and MOH out.**


	3. Update 1

**Welcome back, MoH here. For those of you who wanted to see the rewrite of Blade's Soul, it's going to be quite a while before you can read it. This is just an update on the story so you guys can be aware. While Blade's Soul was experimental, we didn't want to use the plot completely. It was a mix of a few anime ideas together and since we wanted to make it a bit more original, we removed all of the anime ideas other than Crocea Mors having a soul like in Bleach, which in other words mean we have to start from scrap once more. We decided that it would take up too much time, so we're focusing on Will You Play With the Devil as our main story and priority. Sorry if you guys were anticipating for it to be uploaded.**

 **Also, another note, we've made a Minecraft story and it's also an experimental story. We're nervous about it since Minecraft isn't really a popular fanfiction subject. We don't know if it's good or bad since no one leaves a review. We would be overjoyed if you guys would read it and then leaving a review to tell us how we did.**

 **This is all that you need to know for now. See you next time.**


End file.
